Falling On Earth
by ichbinjeebuschrist
Summary: Castiel is feeling worse for wear, and Dean is the only one who can comfort him. Beware of fluff, smut, and angst to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS, REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN IT MEANS A LOT I LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Falling

Castiel sat on the dusty motel couch, staring at his hands in the early-morning light.

He had been sitting like that for several hours now, just thinking.

His main line of thought was focused on his vessel, Jimmy Novak.

He was absolutely certain that Jimmy had died. He could no longer feel the strange feeling of other life, a soul that coincided with his Grace, and this worried him. He wondered how it may have happened.

He considered several ways that Jimmy's soul could have been erased, and each one made him feel more guilty.

One way was, of course, when he had returned the souls to Purgatory, after becoming God for a brief, violent and now guilt-ridden period of time. Jimmy's soul could have travelled with the others, and found its way into Purgatory, ridding itself of the angel once and for all.

That would have been the kindest option, Castiel figured.

He saw another way it could have happened, just after the Purgatory incident.

Leviathans. They were vicious and cruel and if they had found Jimmy's soul when trapped inside the vessel, they would most certainly have ripped him to shreds. Castiel tried not to think about it, but the immense guilt and remorse hung over him like a storm cloud.

He had killed so many beings, humans, demons, angels, Leviathans and so many more. He had even killed his own brothers, in vain, it seemed. Raphael had been necessary, but some of the others had been unnecessary, and Castiel had wept over these. He had wept over all of them, when the Winchesters couldn't see. He wanted to appear strong to them, and he knew that they would prefer a strong-and-silent angel to an emotionally weak weeping angel.

A single tear escaped his eye now, and traced a shimmering line down the side of the angel's face.

The poorly-painted walls of the musky old motel room seemed to be closing in on Castiel, and he yearned for an escape from the claustrophobic emotions that were rippling through him.

He just wanted to get out, but…

He heard a low snore from the other side of the room, where the Winchesters lay sleeping in the two beds.

He sighed as his gaze fell on Dean, who was twitching slightly in his sleep.

Dean was the only thing that Castiel had stayed on Earth for. He had always been more attached to Dean than any other human, and the older Winchester had always been…..different in Castiel's mind.

Some of Castiel's siblings had been concerned and worried about the strange bond, but Gabriel had always been somewhat supportive, and didn't goad him quite like the others had.

Castiel still could not understand what it was, he just knew that Dean had always been associated with a different kind of emotion to the ones the angel was used to. Castiel did not know what the emotion was, as he still had trouble identifying certain emotions, but he knew that it was different, and very special.

Dean jumped, still asleep, obviously lost in a dream. Most likely a nightmare, all things considered.

Castiel had grown worried by Dean's sleeping habits recently. He had been getting up quite early, before Sam even, and going to bed much later than usual. Castiel recognised the signs of avoidance, and decided that Dean must have been avoiding a nightmare of some kind. Gazing at the twitching older Winchester, he considered eavesdropping on the nightmare. Castiel knew that it was rude, but he simply couldn't help it. He needed to see the nightmare.

The angel closed his eyes, and found himself in Dean's dream.

_Sam was stuck on the ceiling, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide open, staring at the room, at Dean. A line of maroon liquid stretched across his torso, staining his shirt, and proving to Castiel that it was an old nightmare, or at least had the origins of an old nightmare…but that one had been real._

_Dean was standing in the middle of the empty room, staring up at his brother, yelling his name. Dean whirled around, yelling at the room, ordering the demon to show itself. The demon that had killed Mary Winchester. The demon that had killed Sam's old girlfriend. The demon that they had been chasing since they were children. _

_Castiel noticed that Dean had the Colt, and was now waving it around, in frustration._

_There was movement to Dean's left, and the hunter whirled around. Taking aim briefly, he fired towards the source of the movement, and was rewarded by a hoarse cry._

_But it was not a demon that stumbled from the darkness. It was Castiel, clutching his wounded chest, and breathing in gasps. Blood and his shining Grace spilled through the angel's fingers, staining his coat, and illuminating the room._

_Dean screamed the angel's name, and rushed over to him, throwing the Colt to the other side of the room._

_A pulse of electricity ran through Castiel, bringing the angel to his knees. Dean grabbed the fallen angel, and held him close, uttering apologies and stuttering in his anguish._

_There was no time left._

_Dean pulled the angel's face up to his, and he moved as if to kiss Castiel, but was cut short when Castiel stabbed him in the chest, causing Dean to cough blood on the angel._

_He looked from the blade in his chest, to the eyes of Castiel, and saw that it wasn't Castiel at all. _

_It wasn't even an angel._

_Its eyes were the deepest black._

Castiel slammed back into reality, as Dean woke with a gasp. He was crying, and Castiel noticed that he had been crying too.

He attempted to wipe the away, before Dean could notice, but he could do nothing about the red circles that now framed his startlingly blue eyes.

Dean sniffled, and then sat up in the bed, noticing Castiel.

"Woah, dude, y'know that's really creepy, right?!" Dean was startled by Castiel's presence, and hadn't realised that the angel had been in the room up to this point. Then, Dean noticed Castiel's red-rimmed eyes.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" He asked, getting out of bed and walking over to the angel. He sat beside Castiel, staring at the angel while he waited for a response.

"I-I don't-I mean…I-" Castiel trailed off, staring at his hands.

"Hey, Cas, buddy, what's bugging you?" Dean asked, attempting to look the angel in the eye. Castiel hunched over, shaking his head. Dean moved closer to the angel, and put one arm around his warm body.

"Dude, c'mon, you can tell me anything, right? What's makin' you all weepy?" Dean holds the angel tighter, realising how nice it felt to have Castiel so close to his body, to have his warmth in his arms.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Dean…I was just thinking about the soul of my vessel, about Jimmy…"

"Yeah, what's up with him? Still craving hamburgers? If you're hungry or anything I could just-"

"No, Dean, that isn't the problem…I wish it was…I just-I think he's dead." Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder, while Dean absorbed this. He had been absent-mindedly rubbing circles on Castiel's back with his hand while the angel spoke.

"I think Jimmy's dead, Dean. I killed him.." The angel's voice was muffled by Dean's shoulder.

"Hey, man, why are you crying over it? You're stronger than that, man. Anyway, I'm sure he's in some better place now, anyway, right?" He pulled Castiel closer, into what seemed like a full-on bear hug. Only this was far more intimate than a normal bear hug.

"I am tired of killing, Dean. I am tired of hurting people-I don't want to hurt anybody else."

"Cas, buddy, it's not your fault. And everything else, well that was unavoidable. Why so sad today, hmm?" Dean tried to reason with the melancholy angel.

"No matter where I go or what I do, people get hurt. I have killed my own _brothers_, Dean" He pulled his face up, to look the hunter in the eye.

"I hurt people, Dean. I hurt everyone. I have even hurt you" Castiel bit his lip as he stared into the green eyes of the older Winchester.

Dean swallowed, and licked his lips, as he tried not to get lost in the angel's blue eyes.

"Cas, you've never hurt me, and anyway, what would that matter? We still have each other, man, and that's all that matters" He squeezed the angel gently as he spoke, trying to get his point across.

Castiel had been tearing up slightly, and a few tears had escaped and trailed down his face. As they stared into each other's eyes, Dean and Castiel both realised that their unexplained feelings were mutual, but both were too nervous to admit it as of yet.

Dean swallowed, and reached up to wipe some of Castiel's tears away, breathing slightly heavier as he did so.

Castiel pulled back, but not fully. He shook his head slightly as he spoke.

"I-I have hurt you, Dean. I do not deserve to exist around you"

"Cas! Don't you ever think like that!" Dean responded, growing slightly angry, and more than a little scared by what Castiel had touched on.

He pulled the angel even closer, almost pulling their foreheads together.

Cas, buddy, I can't-I won't be able to stand losing you. It is not gonna happen. You understand?" Dean shook him slightly. He liked being so close to Castiel, and he was able to breathe in the angel's scent. Castiel smelled like a mixture of honey, cinnamon and mint. Dean breathed it in lightly and tried to get his brain to focus.

Castiel was staring down, his gaze sweeping across Dean's chest. He knew that if he couldn't live with the guilt, he couldn't live at all.

And yet here he was, putting all his troubles and worries on the shoulders of the only being that he stayed on earth for. And not only that, but being told by that same human, that he couldn't live without the angel.

Castiel had no idea what to say, do or feel.

He glanced back up at Dean's face, and noticed how close they were. Dean's eyes were locked on Castiel's face, observing the depressed angel. Their eyes met, and they gazed unashamedly into each other's eyes, closer than they did normally.

Castiel shut his eyes, and huffed out, shaking his head.

"Dean, I'm not worth it. I shouldn't exist anymore. Not after everything I've done to you."

"Cas, listen to me. You are worth far more than you can imagine. To me, especially. You matter, Cas. And I have hurt you more than you have ever hurt me", Dean said, firmly. He put one hand on Castiel's chin, and brought the angel's face up so that they could gaze into one another's eyes once more.

Castiel's breath came ragged at Dean's touch, and he tilted his head to one side.

"You really mean that?" Castiel's brows furrowed together.

"Yes, of-of course, man. And don't let me catch you thinking like that again, 'kay?" Dean still hadn't removed his fingers from the angel's chin. He didn't want to. Castiel breathed out heavily, and leaned into Dean's hand.

"Dean, I-" Dean silenced the angel, holding one finger in the air.

"No, don't say it. Don't say you're sorry. There is nothing to apologise for"

"But, Dean I am-"

Dean sighed heavily, and closed in on the angel, pressing their lips together, kissing the angel.

Castiel was surprised, but not displeased. He leaned into the kiss, and put one hand on the back of Dean's neck. Dean placed one of his hands on the small of Castiel's back, and reached out with his tongue to trace the shape of the angel's lips.

It was of course then that Sam decided to yawn loudly, and wake up.

Dean broke off the kiss, his breathing shallow, and attempted to look normal.

He was definitely not ready to tell his brother about this.

Castiel understood why Dean was so nervous of his brother finding out, and smiled cheekily at the older Winchester.

He felt more warm and happy than he had for a long time.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Coming Out

Dean could not believe it. He simply could not believe it.

"Windigos!" He exclaimed, slamming the door of the Impala shut.

"Dean, we can-" Sam started, but shut his mouth at the sharp glare his older brother sent him.

"I know we can handle them, dude, I'm just annoyed that it's…Windigos!" The older Winchester huffed angrily.

"I fail to understand your frustration, Dean" Castiel appeared behind the hunter. Dean whirled around, wary.

"Hey! Don't…sneak up on me like that, man! It's creepy!" Dean gasped at the angel.

"Sorry Dean, I did not mean to alarm you", Castiel replied, moving away from Dean slightly. Their gazes met, and they found it difficult to stop staring into one another's eyes.

That had been happening a lot during the course of the day, and Sam had begun to notice a…tension between the two.

He smirked to himself at the thought of what Dean would be like…coming out. He snickered softly, and Dean finally tore his gaze from Castiel in order to glare at his younger brother.

"What are you laughin' at?", He asked, more than a tad defensive.

"Oh, nothing", Sam replied, unable to suppress a smile at the thought of Dean even beginning to attempt an explanation of his and the angel's relationship.

He walked over to the motel door, duffel bag in hand, and waited for Dean to unlock it.

Once inside, Sam announced that he would be having a shower. Dean grunted and situated himself in front of the couch, flicking on the T.V. Castiel hesitated, but then sat down beside Dean, once Sam had left the room. He was very, very close, invading Dean's 'personal space' area.

The air grew tense, and Castiel began to stare at Dean, examining his face, trying to figure out his emotions.

Dean cleared his throat, glancing at the angel.

"Uh, Cas, what, um happened this morning…"

"Dean, it's okay"

"But…I'm sorry, Cas….I shouldn't have been so quick to-" Castiel silenced the hunter with a finger on his lips. Dean's heart leaped at the touch.

"Shh, Dean. It is fine. I just hope that you don't find it too much." He removed his finger from Dean's lips as he spoke.

"Cas, I will never find it too much, I am…I'm just sorry for jumping like that when Sam woke, I-"

"Dean, stop it. I understand how awkward it is. I have many brothers, Dean."

Dean stared at the angel, realising for the first time how hard it must be for the angel.

"Cas, do they know?"

"Well, it's more a question of when they first figured it out. They gossip like old women."

"Cas…how long?" Dean became curious.

"Well…_I_ was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"It wasn't meant to be you?"

"Uriel was the one who was meant to raise you. I uh-I stepped in. Because it was you."

"Oh, Cas-" Dean reached up and gently stroked the angel's face. Castiel smiled softly and leaned into Dean's hand.

"How long was it for you?", The angel asked, eyes half closed as Dean continued to stroke his face.

"Uh…it um started around three days after I first met you. There was just…something there."

Castiel chuckled warmly, and Dean closed off the space between them, brushing his lips against the angel's forehead.

"Really? That's quite good, for a human", Castiel murmured, and then brought Dean's face down so that he could kiss the hunter properly. He parted Dean's lips with his tongue, and Dean sighed, his warm breath flowing into the angel's mouth. The two kissed passionately, tongues battling for dominance. Dean grabbed Castiel's lower back with his left hand, and drew their bodies closer. Castiel broke off the kiss, breathing heavily, his heart racing.

"Dean…"

"Yes Cas?" They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Could I…Could you put on my tie? Please…"

"Since when did you get kinky? But, sure", Dean couldn't suppress an excited grin as he hastily undid Castiel's tie, unbuttoning his shirt a good five buttons as he did so. Castiel reached up and grabbed the tie, and began to wind it around Dean's neck. His hands wove expertly around the tie, making sure that it was perfect. He dropped his hands and just stared at Dean, smiling back at the hunter, whose grin was threatening to overtake his freckled face.

Castiel then gripped the tie, and pulled Dean closer to him, for another passionate kiss. Their tongues searched wildly, exploring each other's mouths, making both of them forget the world around, all else crumbling to dust around them.

The kiss was ended rather abruptly when Sam walked in, drying his hair. The task, however, was forgotten when he saw his older brother and the angel…kissing.

It couldn't be…He couldn't suppress a gasp, and the two stopped their little making out session, and looked guiltily up at Sam, both blushing deeply.

"Uh, Dean, Cas….what?" He asked, the towel he'd been using to dry his hair with now dropping from his hands.

"Uh…" The older Winchester cleared his throat, straightening up and glancing at Castiel.

"Uhm, Sam…I've got…something to tell you…" Dean stuttered and the noticed that Sam had begun giggling quietly.

"No shit, Dean."

"bitch"

"jerk"

Castiel noticed the signs of both brothers relaxing, and found it easier to breathe.

Sam was still giggling, obviously fining the whole situation far more amusing than he should have..

Castiel relaxed further and practically sprawled on the couch, staring at Dean who was still half-glaring at the chuckling younger Winchester.

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean, an unusual gesture for him. He felt happiness surrounding him, filling the void that had seemed to be his existence until the night before. Dean had completed him, and he was only beginning to realise that. He took the hunter's hand, enjoying the sensation of their skin coming in contact. Dean stopped glaring at Sam, and looked back to Castiel. They both gazed at one another, still blushing a little. Dean smiled, genuinely, and Castiel felt his heart skip a beat.

They sat like that for a while, the hunter and the angel, more content and happy than either of them ever thought they could feel again.

They had both lost so much, had seen everyone they loved die time and time again. But now they had each other in a way neither of them thought possible, and it rectified every wrong in their minds. They completed one another, and they honestly, truly loved each other, a deeper affection than either of them had ever felt before. They had truly fallen for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, one thing's for sure, I'm getting a separate room tonight!" Sam said, and then practically exploded in a shower of inane giggles. It was an unusually boisterous show of mirth, and Castiel presumed it to be something to do with the three six-packs of beer that the younger Winchester had managed to consume. Dean had settled down with just one bottle, too caught up in his feelings to drown them away with alcohol.

Castiel looked at Sam, genuine concern creeping onto his usually solemn features.

"Perhaps it would be best if Dean and I got a separate room instead…You seem rather…comfortable here…" Castiel said, speaking up for the first time in half an hour. He squeezed Dean's hand and the man winked at the angel, sending a warm shiver down Castiel's spine.

Sam simply giggled like a schoolgirl, and let his eyes close over slightly.

"S'pose so then," He chuckled, as Dean got up to gather his things, dragging Castiel along with him.

Once he had gathered all of his belongings in the duffel bag he used for the purpose, he gave his angel a quick peck on the cheek. Castiel smiled happily at Dean. _His angel._

Dean hugged Castiel, needing to have the angel's body closer to him. He felt Castiel's suddenly ragged breath on his cheek and he sighed, feeling almost complete. _Almost._

He stepped away from Castiel to grab his duffel bag with one hand, never letting go of Castiel with the other. They made their way to reception, barely able to stop kissing one another. The receptionist was less than professional, giggling slightly as she handed Dean the key to a single bedroom, King-sized. Dean blushed slightly, but let it brush off. He'd have to deal with a lot worse later on, no doubt.

They all but ran to the bedroom, never letting go of each other's hands. Dean noticed how sweaty the angel's palm had become, and noticed how wide his eyes were. It was a look akin to that which had adorned his face when Dean had dragged him into a brothel on the 'last night on earth'.

Dean slowed down, realising that Castiel was..unused to all of this. He was still a virgin, after all. They stopped outside the door, and Dean dropped his duffel bag to unlock the door. One hand on the handle, he turned to face Castiel.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want. We can take this as slow as you need, Cas", he said a look of concern adorning his features.

"It's-I-It's okay...I am just a little...nervous" Castiel said with a slight laugh.

"That's okay, buddy. I'm a little nervous, too...I've never, uh..done it with a guy before..." Dean responded truthfully.

"Well then this will be a new experience for both of us" Castiel responded, and then put his hand over Dean's to turn the doorknob. Dean bent over, to grab his duffel bag, and was completely taken by surprise when he felt Castiel slap his ass. He straightened up, an odd smile playing on his lips. He threw the duffel bag inside the room, not taking any notice of where it landed. He simply stared at Castiel, who was grinning cheekily at him, and then eying the tie that Dean was still wearing. Castiel grabbed the tie and used it to lead the hunter into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. He threw off his coat, letting go of Dean's hand momentarily. He then gripped the tie once more, and dragged the hunter over to the bed. He looked from the bed to Dean, a mixture of nervousness and lust creeping onto his features.

Dean smiled warmly, and pulled the angel in for another passionate kiss, wild and animalistic, representing their desperate need.

Castiel's hands roamed Dean's body, especially his chest. He liked the feeling of the strong muscle of Dean's chest and abdomen. Dean sighed, almost moaning when Castiel brushed his fingers against Dean's hip. Dean unbuttoned Castiel's shirt fully, and slipped both hands under the white T-shirt that was underneath. His hands slid smoothly over Castiel's lightly toned body. The angel shivered, out of pleasure, and pressed himself closer to Dean. The hunter moaned slightly as he felt pressure against his building erection.

"Dean?"

"Y-Yeah, Cas?"

"I-I need this-I mean, really need. You"

"Fuck, Cas, for a virgin angel, you're pretty kinky"

"I-I'm simply stating the truth"

"Good. Then, me too"

And then the angel attacked his mouth in a lust-filled frenzy, kissing Dean in the most intimate way he could. Dean growled under the kiss, vibrating Castiel's tongue, and then Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him onto the bed. Castiel fell on top of Dean, and the angel groaned, feeling his own erection rubbing against Dean's thigh. Dean began to remove the angel's shirt, and Castiel began to work on Dean's jeans, unbuttoning them first, and then realising just how hard Dean had become. Castiel's pupils were completely dilated now, and his hair was a choppy black mess as he looked up at Dean, smiling in a way that Dean had never witnessed before. 'Hot as hell' was all Dean had time to think before Castiel unzipped his jeans, and pulled the down to his knees. Dean gasped at the motion, his erection growing ever more. Dean finished kicking his jeans off, and went to work on Castiel's black trousers. He could barely get the zipper down, due to Castiel's rock-hard erection, and Castiel let out a short, sweet moan that was music to Dean's ears as he finally managed to ease the zipper down. Castiel quickly finished removing his trousers, and then grabbed Dean, holding him as close as possible, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together as closely as they could. Dean groaned loudly as his erection rubbed against the angel's hip, and he kissed Castiel passionately, biting his lower lip, battling his tongue.

Castiel gripped the tie that was still around Dean's neck, and wrapped his legs around the hunter. He let out a loud moan when his hard-on made contact with Dean's.

They moaned simultaneously as they began to grind their hips together, groaning, moaning and crying out each other's names, as the friction took them to another world. Dean was hugely surprised when Castiel smacked his ass again, but it seemed to turn him on even more. He gasped when Castiel did it again, and again, in tune with their bucking. He cried out Castiel's name, as he did it once more, and the angel grinned wickedly.

"Do you like that, Dean?"

"Fuck..Cas..."

"Do you like it when I do this, Dean?" Another smack.

"Fuck...yes...oh..Cas...Oh-I-I"

"What, Dean?" Another one of those devilish grins overtook the angel's face as he realised what was about to happen.

"I-I'm gonna _come_, Cas...fuck...oh, Cas, Cas"

The hunter bucked more rapidly now, and Castiel did too, feeling himself on the edge of release. He continued to spank Dean's rear, until the hunter came, with a shout of Castiel's full name. Upon hearing Dean say his name in full, Castiel came hard, moaning Dean's name in every language he knew, earthly and heavenly. They parted, both laying flat on their backs, and attempted to regain their breath. Dean clasped Castiel's hand tightly in his own, and sighed contentedly. He stared at the angel, and chuckled slightly. Castiel stared at Dean, at his face, his neck, and every other part of Dean that was visible to him, trying to memorise it all, every freckle and every hair. He sighed gently, eyes half-lidded, as Dean turned to face him. They kissed, chaste and sweet, on the lips, and both smiled hazily at each other.

"I..love you, Cas", Dean whispered, before his eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you too, Dean" Was all the hunter heard before he sank into the warm depths of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean woke to the sound of Castiel singing. Well, it was more of a mixture between humming and singing. Dean sighed gently, and let the Enochian lyrics slide past his ears, opening his eyes slowly.

He saw Castiel on the bed beside him. Castiel promptly stopped singing and looked over at Dean, smiling brightly. Dean was completely dazzled.

"Good morning, Dean."

"What was that song, Cas?" Dean asked, still half-asleep, eyes half-lidded and hair a tousled mess.

"Just one I remember from days gone by. I thought it would be nice for you to hear some of it."

Castiel reached over to smooth Dean's hair down. It had grown longer than usual, but was still able to form into the normal spiky do that was unique to Dean.

"'was lovely", Dean purred, reaching over to take the angel's other hand.

Dean's stomach growled, and Castiel chuckled.

"Time to eat, Dean", he said, before leaning over and kissing the hunter's forehead. Dean kissed his jaw line as he did so, and Castiel smiled again.

"I shall be back in a moment", he said, before getting off the bed and disappearing. Dean smiled lazily, and sat up in bed, stretching. He yawned loudly, and Castiel reappeared, holding a paper bag.

"Here, Dean", He said, handing the bag over to the hunter. Dean took it and peered at the contents.

"Pie!", he exclaimed, joy overtaking him. He reached over and grabbed Castiel, kissing his neck fiercely.

"You know me too well, man!", he mumbled between kisses. Castiel simply moaned as he felt Dean's lips on his neck. He pulled back to kiss Dean's lips and they stayed like that for a while, basking in their own little slice of heaven. Enjoying the peace. No demons. No devil. Just him and Castiel, together for this heavenly moment.

"I love you, Cas", Dean said, staring into the angel's eyes.

"As I love you, Dean", the angel answered, gazing back. They kissed once more, chaste and sweet, but different. This was a kiss of pure and complete love. Some would call it the kiss of soul mates, but Dean knew better. Castiel didn't have a soul. He had Grace. He had power. Castiel had beauty. Dean pulled back and in that moment, he saw the angel's wings. He gasped loudly, and Castiel blushed. These weren't the enormous shadows the angel had shown to Dean in the barn. These were proper wings, feathers and beauty and elegance. That was all Dean could see. He stared at them, and Castiel stretched them out, easily filling the room with his feathered limbs.

The feathers themselves were iridescent black, purple, green blue and…a colour which Dean had never seen before. All that he could register, the only thoughts in his brain were that Castiel's wings were the most stunningly beautiful things that he had ever laid eyes on.

Castiel clasped Dean's hands tightly in his own and held them to his face.

"I wanted to show you them a long time ago, but I couldn't. I couldn't work p the courage to show you my most intimate parts. Now that I have...what do you think?" Castiel's voice was trembling slightly and he blushed even deeper. Dean shook his head, dumbstruck.

"They-They're the most beautiful things….I've ever seen…"Dean stuttered, barely able to speak.

Castiel grinned, remained blushing and giggled, actually _giggled_ before speaking.

" You really think so?"

"Dude, I…I can't get over them…"

"I needed to show you now. To show my love". Castiel smiled, and pressed his lips to Dean's knuckles, which he still had clasped in his hands.

"I-I-Oh Cas…" Dean just could not form a sentence to express his feelings.

"You should eat, Dean", the angel said, folding his wings. Castiel kneeled on the bed, and Dean noticed that he was wearing the hunter's blue jeans. The angel still had no shirt on. Dean sighed, and smirked at the thought of an angel wearing his clothes. _His angel._

He turned beck to grab the pie, and ate quickly, realising how famished he had been. Castiel sat back against the headboard and stroked Dean's neck and shoulders.

Dean finished within three minutes, which surprised Castiel.

"I should feed you more often…"

"Not your fault"

"Mmm…Oh, I think your brother's coming"

"Sam?", Dean panicked, and then a knock was heard at the door.

"Dean, Cas, if this is you, please open the door-I've found something." Sam's voice could be heard, just barely.

Castiel's wings vanished, and Dean sighed. He got out of bed, as did Castiel, who went to open the door.

Sam's eyes widened when he was greeted at the door by the shirtless, denim-clad angel. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Dean behind the angel, wearing just boxers, an old ACDC t-shirt and Castiel's rather battered-looking tie.

"You said you found something? Another case?" Castiel broke the briefly awkward silence, inviting the younger Winchester in.

"Uh-yeah…"Sam said, setting his laptop on the small table, and throwing his duffel bag on the floor. Ready to go, it seemed.

"A case right next to our current one, in Seattle again. We should reach it before dark…" The younger Winchester muttered, chewing his lower lip slightly, looking at his laptop.

"Looks like some vampires went renegade, or something" Sam continued, staring at various newspaper headlines on grisly murders, trying to find one with the most helpful details.

Dean searched through his duffel bag and found a pair of dark blue jeans, and quickly put them on while Sam whispered details under his breath.

Castiel was searching for his white shirt, a slightly annoyed look appearing on his face. Dean realised that he had been sitting on it, and went to help the angel put it on. Castiel smiled as Dean buttoned the shirt up for his, and even put the tie back in its rightful place, enjoying their little moment. Their gazes met, and they kissed once more, just on the lips, ignoring the other Winchester in the room.

Sam looked over, and tried not to burst out laughing. His brother, normally so macho, having a complete chick-flick moment with a guy….Sam could barely hold back the laughter. But he did. Just about.


	5. Chapter 5 Filler, sorry!

"Vamps, you said?", asked Dean an hour later, as he drove their way to Seattle.

"Yeah, well, looks like it, I mean, it could be something else, but that seems most…consistent", the younger Winchester replied from the backseat. Castiel was sitting beside Dean, so that they could link hands while Dean drove. Sam was only slightly annoyed. He enjoyed seeing his brother so happy.

"So, you think it could be to do with the Windigos? Cause they're like, two shakes out from where that case was-We should've just stayed here yesterday"

"Yeah, I guess it could be...some kind of monster get-together or something…" Sam trailed off, lost in thought.

"Hmm, what do you think, Cas?" the hunter turned to look the angel in the eye.

"It may be a side effect of the Leviathans. Or they may be attempting to gather."

"Why would they do that?", asked Sam, leaning forward.

"They could be trying to gain power…Safety in numbers some would say"

"That does sound plausible…but Windigos and bloodsuckers? How would the Windigos even communicate?"

"I don't know, Sam. It doesn't make much sense, to be honest", replied Castiel, glancing at the quizzical younger Winchester.

Sam leaned back, thinking it all through. It didn't make any sense. Windigos and vamps…He'd have to really think on this one, he figured.

Castiel smiled gently and gazed at Dean from the passenger seat. Dean smiled, eyes bright and twinkling.

Sam observed and smirked to himself, happy to see that his brother was finally giving in to his emotions.


End file.
